A Birthday Present
by Caneeltje
Summary: Angela throws Bren a surprise birthday party, but it's Booth who has the real surprise for Bren! Read and Review! Rated M for later chapters. Disclaimer: Don't own Bones!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I don't own Bones, the show or the characters! Just letting them have some fun!

Another chapter should be up relatively quickly!

Enjoy!

WHAK

RSSAQ and SSAQ

She wandered off into the forest, holding a little bowl of hot apple sauce. She slowly ate it as she walked. It was cold for this time of the year and yet, she didn't feel it, she was deep in thoughts.

Angela had organized a surprise birthday party for her in a local vineyard. She had always loved coming to this particular vineyard because it was one of a kind. Just behind the actual vineyard, there was a forest. And on the west side of the property were a bunch of apple trees. They had planted those when they had had a particularly bad year and they had been faced with bankruptcy. So in a last effort to save the vineyard, they had planted apple trees and a year later, they had start producing cider as well. Right now, the vineyard was one of the most respected vineyards in the tri-state area. Angela knew how much she loved this place and the wine and cider they produced and had organized a surprise birthday party. Angela had lured her here by telling her that she wanted to have a girl's night out on her birthday.

"If only," she sighed softly. She preferred some time alone, to relax, catch up on her reading. She would've even appreciated some girl time with her best friend. But this... So many people that she had a shallow work relationship with, so many people that had come for the wine and the cider, not for her. _The only people, who are here because of me, are Booth, Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Sweets, Daisy, Dad, Russ and Amy._

She shook her head again as she continued to walk through the forest, listening to the wind, softly blowing through the leaves. She walked away from the party noises, deeper into the forest. She didn't belong at that party. She was not fitting in there. She didn't know what to say to all those people. Usually when she didn't know what to talk about, she would talk about her work, but they were all from the Jeffersonian. Originally she had thought it would mean that she had a lot to talk about, but it had turned out that no one wanted to talk about work. And when she brought up her book, the only thing they were interested in discussing was page 187. _I didn't even write the goddamn page in the first place. Well I typed it, but I didn't come up with it._ So she had done the only thing she could think of. Leaving the party and trying to find some private place to enjoy nature.

Booth startled when his cell phone started buzzing. When he opened his text, a smile formed on his face. 'Booth, she is heading your way. I saw her walking into the forest. Love, Ange. PS: Don't let her walk out there too long. She forgot her jacket.' He frowned when he read the last words. "Oh, Bones! Well, in that case, I guess, I'll have to speed things up." He got out of the tent, which he had put up in the small clearing in the middle of the woods and started to walk, hoping he would find Bones quickly. He had no desire to let her freeze in the middle of the woods.

Booth had been walking around in the forest for a few minutes when he finally noticed her. She was sitting against a tree, staring off into space, holding a small, steaming bowl in her hands. He slowly, carefully, walked over to her, smiling at the idea of surprising her.

She had sat down next to a tree, allowing the calmness of nature, to relax her nerves. She hadn't heard Booth coming closer, so when someone sat down next to her, she quickly turned her head, ready to defend herself. When she recognized Booth, she sighed. "Booth! You startled me!"

"Yeah, Bones. That was kind of the point. So... what are you eating?" He dipped his finger into the warm applesauce and grinned. "Oh, that you have to share, Bones!" He scooted closer and dipped his finger into the applesauce again. "So, you mind telling me why you are out here? Without your jacket, I might add!" He quickly licked the applesauce of off his finger, before taking off his own jacket. Putting a hand on her lower back, he gently nudged her into an upright position and wrapped the dark leather jacket around her shoulders.

As he wrapped her in his jacket, which was still warm, she sighed. "I'm here because I just wanted some time alone. I'm different than those people, Booth. I enjoy the fact that, Angela appreciates me enough that she would go through so much trouble to organize a birthday party for me, but I didn't fit in there. So I came here." She closed her eyes as she sank back against the three behind her. "You should go back, Booth. I'll come back in a few minutes." She grabbed the spoon and had another spoonful of warm apple sauce.

"Nah, Bones. I came to YOUR birthday party to spend time with YOU. Not anyone else." Enthusiastically he got back to his feet. "Actually, I have a surprise for you." He got a hold of the bowl, scooped the last bit of apple sauce out and put it next to her on the ground. As she looked up at him, he shrugged and added, "I'll come back for it later," holding out his hand to her. "Come on. Let me show you."

She looked up at him. "A surprise? You really shouldn't have bothered." She turned her attention to the small clearing. "You can go; I'll be back in a minute. I just need a few moments by myself."

"Nope, we are not doing that again. Come on, Bones! Don't you trust me?" He gave her the puppy dog eyes, coupled with a charm smile, he noticed she was unable to resist.

"Booth," She sighed exasperated. "You know I do!"

"Great!" He bend down and grabbed her hand, "Let's go then!"

She allowed Booth to pull her to her feet. "Okay. Where is this surprise of yours?" She was pleased to notice that she didn't feel so different anymore. She felt normal and accepted in Booth's presence.

"Well, it's a surprise! I'm not going to tell you, Bones!" He quickly went to stand behind her. He covered her eyes with his hands and softly whispered, "Now, we can go to your surprise. I couldn't quite wrap it up, so you'll just have to keep your eyes closed. And since I don't want you to peek, I am keeping my hands over them. So suck it up!"

Brennan sighed, slightly annoyed by his alpha male behavior, "What if I trip and fall?"

"Not going to happen. I won't let you, but I do know something that could help with that," He grinned slightly as he removed one hand away from her eyes and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. "There. Feel better?"

Surprisingly, she did. Not that she was going to admit it. "Are you sure this is necessary, Booth?" She felt him nod against her shoulder as he took a step forward, forcing her body to move as well.

"WOW!" He practically yelled in her ear as he pulled her back against his chest.

"What, Booth!" She stopped moving and froze in his embrace as she put her hands over his, trying to pull them away.

He snickered, "Gotcha, Bones. Jeez, RELAX, would you? You are safe with me." He added in a husky whisper, "Don't you know that by now?"

She sighed, relaxing slowly in Booth's embrace. "Yes, Booth, I know that. But we are in a forest. The ground is covered with twigs and broken of branches and…"

Booth interrupted her, "In that case, I think it's best if you just shut up and let me take the lead." He smiled as he felt her ribcage expanding, which let him know that she had taken a deep breath and was about to give in.

"How are you going to take the lead, if you are standing behind me?" She pointed out, glad to have found a reason for Booth to stop this stupid game.

Booth rolled his eyes behind her, not going to let her ruin his romantic plan for her. "Fine, Bones. I'll take the lead. You just keep your eyes closed, okay?" He slowly let go of her and quickly went to stand in front of her. "Mmm… Wait a sec." He quickly loosened his tie and removed it. "Don't be afraid." He stated softly as he used his tie as a blindfold.

"Booth, this better has a good point." She felt a strange kind of excitement at his antics, yet she didn't feel on edge. She knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

He ignored her words as he grabbed her hands with his. "Let's go, Bones. I'll take the lead, just like you asked." But fate or God, seemed to have other plans. The first step he took, he tripped over his own feet. "Shit," he mumbled the moment he lost his balance. He tried to find it again, but as soon as it became obvious he was going down, he let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her. Together, they fell the on the surprisingly soft forest floor.

Bren yelped as she felt herself fall, yet it wasn't really falling. Booth held her close to his chest as he fell on his back, shielding her. "Booth? Are you okay?" She was trying to free her arms out of Booth's grasp, so she could remove the damn tie and make sure that he was okay.

Booth groaned as he tightened his arms around her. "Would you stop squirming, Bones?"

She stopped moving, but she didn't stop struggling. "Booth, you could be hurt. You need to let go of my arms so I can get up and make sure you are okay. You already have back problems. And I don't want to add to them so…"

The rest of her words were muffled as Booth quickly rolled them over and pressed his lips to hers. He settled between her legs and kissed her passionately, pressing his body to hers. When he pulled back after a few moments, he whispered softly, "Happy birthday, Bones. Now, can I give you your surprise?"

"More surprises?" She was surprised that Booth had kissed her, but they had been circling around each other for weeks, the flirting had been increasing exponentially and she had been anxiously awaiting his arrival at her side of the line he had drawn years ago. She truly relaxed, now that the wait was over.

He could hear her whisper huskily, her hot breath puffing into his ear hoping they would arrive at the last surprise soon…among that she wouldn't kick his ass when she found out what he had planned. Getting back onto his feet, he pulled her up a few seconds afterwards; her eyes still covered by his tie and lead her further through the woods. "Well, not a surprise per se… More like proof."

This spiked her curiosity as she was led through the forest by Booth, who was still firmly pressed against her back, keeping her close to his body to make sure they wouldn't end up on the ground again. "Proof? Of what?"

Booth grinned as they finally arrived at the tent he had set up for them. "Yes, Bones. Proof." He leaned in a little closer, so he was whispering in her ear. "And I'll show you exactly what I want to prove. But I have another thing to show you first."

The feeling of Booth's breath which was softly tickling the side of her neck, making a blush appear on her cheeks. She tried her very best to not allow his words to wreak havoc on her body, but with the kiss lingering in her mind, on her lips, it was near to impossible.

Booth gently tugged the tie down her face until it rested around her neck, "Happy birthday, Bones. What do you think?" He wound his arms around her waist, keeping her close as he waited for her reaction.

"Booth…" She was speechless as she took in the scenery in front of her. In a small clearing, Booth had set up camp. A big army tent was standing in between two tall trees; two big dark green blankets were spread out over the forest floor. The blankets were littered with several big cozy-looking colorful pillows. Bright yellow, red and purple pillows looked inviting. The big bottle of champagne, which was placed in an ice bucket, made her want to let go of her control and sit down, ready to give over her control to her partner, but something was keeping her back. "Booth, you didn't have to do this."

"You're right." He placed his hands on her hips and gently coaxed her body to turn, so she was facing him. "I didn't have to." He pulled her closer and held her tightly in his embrace. "I wanted to," he leaned down again and pressed his lips to her forehead.

As he leaned down, her heart started to beat faster, her skin started to tingle and she could feel her entire body anticipating his actions. When she felt him pressing his lips to her forehead, she didn't know whether to be grateful that she was being kissed by her partner, or feeling disappointed that she wasn't being kissed on her lips by her partner. Nonetheless, she found the feel of his lips on her skin an incredible turn on. It scared her beyond comprehension.

After he had apparently silenced his partner by his simple chaste kiss, he gently guided her to the blankets where they sat down. He grabbed the bottle of champagne and let the cork pop.

She watched in a daze as he produced two champagne glasses, and she found herself briefly wondering where the hell he got them, but for some reason, rational thought seemed like too much to ask of her brain at that moment in time.

He filled two champagne glasses and handed her one. "Relax, Bones." He clinked their glasses together as he sipped his glass and sank back into the pillows, looking up at the sky, where the first stars were becoming visible.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own them!

We loved the story alerts and the favorite stories, but we loved the two reviews even more!

Enjoy!

* * *

She was expecting him to pull her closer or to establish some sort of physical contact again, but after a few minutes, it became obvious that he wasn't going to do that. She sipped a little champagne herself, trying to find her inner balance. She cleared her throat, "So, what did you want to prove to me?"

Her question made him sit up quickly and as he grinned at her, he reached for the glass of champagne in her hand and set it aside. "Impatient, are we?" He flashed his charm smile at her, as he put his own glass aside, stood up and reached out his hand towards her. As soon as she laid her smaller hand in his, he pulled her to her feet.

"Where are we going?" She felt confused. She had no idea why, he would be pulling her to her feet again.

"Inside. I want to prove it to you. Not the entire forest. Come on." He placed his hand on that familiar spot on her back as he gently nudged her into the tent.

The inside of the tent was just as cozy and inviting as the scene in front of it had looked. Somehow, this was more intimate and it made her turn around, "Booth… I – I,"

He placed a finger against her lips, shutting her up in the process. "No, we are not going to talk about this. I am going to prove something to you. You get one chance to decide whether or not you want me to prove it. One chance, Temperance. You decide whether or not you want to know. Right now. So, do you? Want me to prove it to you, I mean?"

Her mind was screaming at her, that she should run, hide from him, that they couldn't and shouldn't, but her body didn't seem to agree as she slowly nodded.

"Okay, that's all I needed to know," He leaned forward again as he circled his arms around her and pulled her flush against his chest. Resting his forehead against hers, he whispered seductively, "I know that, in your eyes, it must seem nothing more than a theory, but I'm here to provide the proof that if one finds the right person - the one, so to speak - it is possible for them to break the laws of physics. But only if they do that together. If they work together, to reach that special place, where - for just a second - the only thing that matters in the world, is the love in the other person's eyes."

She hated the fact that her body only seemed to be reacting to his words and his body, as opposed to the commands her brain was firing at it. And still, she couldn't seem to pull back. She had been in this situation before, but it was different this time. This time, he was willing to prove it to her. He wasn't going to pull back. He was actually going to show her what making love was all about.

When she actually pressed herself firmly against his body, he tilted his head to the side and once again pressed his lips to hers. His right hand found its way into her hair as his left slid under her shirt, to rest on the bare skin of her lower back. He gently tugged her hair, making her head fall back, slipping his tongue inside of her mouth. It only took a second before she reciprocated his actions and returned the kiss.

His kiss momentarily stunned her, but when she felt his loving yet firm actions, maneuvering her body, without forcing her, her heart opened and all of the love she had denied both of them came pouring out, flooding her entire body. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she caressed his tongue with hers.

He could feel her opening up to him. She was no longer holding back. He slowly pulled back, quickly removing his jacket from her body. He knelt down in front of her and curled his hand around the back of her right knee. He quickly placed a kiss to the side of it, lifting her leg, pulling her shoes off. After pressing another kiss to her knee, he put her foot back on the ground and repeated the process with her left leg.

She felt dizzy after their kiss and a sense of longing filled her as he kneeled down in front of her and slowly took her shoes off. Her knees felt weak as he pressed soft kisses to them and she placed her hands on his shoulders, steadying herself.

He sat up a little straighter as he slid his hands over her calves, knees, the outside of her thighs until they rested on her hips. He leaned in again, pressing his cheek against the soft silk of her green blouse. He hummed quietly, before he pressed a kiss to the place where his cheek had just nuzzled her tummy. In the meantime, his hands had found her zipper, which he was in the process of unzipping, when he felt her grip on his shoulder getting stronger, more desperate. Encouraged by the action, he tugged the fabric twice, making it slide past her hips and pool around her ankles. He stood up, swept her off of her feet and gently laid her down on the thick, comfortable duvet which he had spread on the floor.

Booth was hovering over her, his lips meeting hers in a tender, gentle kiss as he played with her long dark hair, cradling her head in his palm, holding her close to his body.

She whimpered into his mouth and she could feel his tongue sweeping her tongue with his, deepening their kiss.

For a moment he felt her hands drift from where they had rested on his shoulder, down his chest, resting lightly on his stomach. He could feel her fingers slipping under his shirt, making his muscles ripple from her gentle touch. Until they slipped away. For a brief moment, he thought he had imagined her touch, but when she broke off their kiss, he knew for sure. She was pulling away from him. Again. "No," He whispered softly as he placed his hand over hers and guided it back underneath his shirt. "Don't pull away." He lovingly caressed her cheek, "Trust me," He nuzzled her neck, as he whispered; "There is no place for fear. Not between us."

"I'm not afraid of you," she whispered her reply, as she slowly continued the path her fingers had taken a few minutes earlier. She bit her lip, before she decided to just be honest with him. "I just can't believe this is happening. I – I never thought you would actually, you know, want to prove that to me." Her touch got bolder as she pressed her palm against his bare skin.

He groaned quietly as she admitted in her own Brennan way that she wanted this too. That she wanted him to prove it. Because just as much as she needed his proof, he needed her to show him that she wanted this. That he was what she wanted. That he was the one she loved. That he was the only one she wanted to make love to, instead of satisfying biological urges.

Being so close to Booth, safely tucked away in his arms, cradled against his chest, she realized that he was right. There was no place for fear between them. And right now, there was literally no place for anything between them. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, getting herself ready to acknowledge the change in their relationship. To make it a definite change. _No turning back now. _It was time to let her heart take over for once. It was worth the risk. _HE_ was worth the risk.

Booth felt her breasts pressing into his chest as she took a deep breath. He instantly realized that whatever was coming would be something important. His gut seemed adamant about it.

"Booth, I don't want you to have sex with me to prove something. I – I," She struggled to say it, so she closed her eyes and took another deep breath.

"Then what do you want, Bones? Because, if you didn't want this, you would've stopped me by now. We both know that," he leaned back, supporting his weight on his elbows. "Come on, Temperance, don't be afraid. It's just me. Tell me."

She opened her eyes and softly whispered, "I want you to make love to me. Not because you want to prove something, but because you want ME."

"You have no idea, how long I've been longing to hear you say those words," he whispered huskily, before leaning in and pressing his lips in an open – mouthed kiss against her neck, making her whimper and wiggle underneath him in pleasure.

Instantly her fingers found their way into his soft, dark hair, holding him close to her body, determined to never let go of him again. This was exactly where she needed him, in her arms.

As he continued to press his lips to her neck, jaw, cheek and finally her lips, he could feel her hands stroking their way down his back. He loved the feeling of being surrounded by her presence, the knowledge that his goddess wanted him close, was making him feel calm inside. Calming down the sniper and welcoming the teenage boy that felt lost and unwanted. His entire life, he had struggled to unite those two images, which at one point in his life had represented him. But in her arms, none of it mattered.

When she finally reached the hem of his shirt, she slipped her hands underneath the fabric and pressed her hands firmly against his back, showing through her actions that this was exactly where she wanted him. As her hands wandered higher, his shirt rose with it.

Ending their kiss, he sat up straight, kneeling between her legs and pulled his shirt off. "All you had to do was ask, Temperance."

* * *

One chapter to go...

Review, we love hearing what you think!

WHAK

RSSAQ and SSAQ


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones! Just love 'em!

Last chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

She whimpered in protest as he sat up and ended the physical contact she had started to crave.

"Shh, relax, Bones. I'm not going anywhere. It's just that," he placed his hands on her shirt, unbuttoning it slowly, " we're overdressed for the occasion. Don't you think?"

She licked her lips as she nodded. "Yes," She hastily agreed, "Yes, yes we are."

Booth couldn't suppress a smile as he took in the sparkle in her eyes and the blush on her cheeks. "God, you're beautiful," he whispered as he slowly opened her shirt, baring her to his gaze.

She could feel her cheeks redden even more at his comment, but she didn't feel put on the spot, or embarrassed by his loving intense gaze. No, on the contrary, she felt special. For once in her life, she felt accepted; _I want to make him feel like that. _Her decision made, she sat up straight as well and squirmed around a bit until she was mirroring his position.

He looked her in the eye, pleasantly surprised by her actions. "What are you doing, Bones?"

"You're overdressed as well, Booth," confidently, she got a hold of his belt buckle and took it off, "I just thought you would appreciate my help," she looked back up at him. "Are you saying you don't want my help?" she asked playfully, surprised by the relaxed, loving atmosphere they had successfully created together.

"No, Temperance, I don't mind, not at all." He created a little more space, by sliding a little further away from her and laid back down, opening himself up to her.

She felt awed that such a loving, gentle, caring man had chosen her over all of the women he could have. She sat down next to his hips and gently let her fingers graze the skin of his abdomen, arousing him with a feather light touch.

Booth was pleasantly surprised when she took it slowly. He had been afraid she would want to rush her way through the experience, focusing on the actions as opposed to the feelings, but his fears seemed completely ungrounded. However, he had been waiting for 5 years, and well, there is only so much a guy can take.

She smiled when he turned towards her, leaning on his elbow. When he cupped her face in his palm, she slightly pressed into his touch.

"How about we get back to where left off, huh?" He leaned closer to her, pressing his lips to her cheek, knowing that there was no way he was going to get back on track if he would kiss her properly.

His kiss was brief and left her wanting for more. But that was quickly forgotten as he got up, kicked his shoes off, took of his socks and proceeded to continue what she had started, taking his jeans off. Her heartbeat sped up as he didn't stop there and took of his boxers as well.

After stripping in front of her, he reached his hand out to her. She placed her hand in his and allowed him to pull her to her feet. When she was standing in front of him, she placed her hands on her shirt ready to take it off, but he interrupted her. "Please, allow me."

She nodded slowly and let go of her shirt, looking up at him as he slipped his hands underneath the soft fabric and placed them on her bare shoulders, pushing the fabric back, letting it fall onto the floor.

His breath hitched slightly in his throat as he took in the vision in front of him. She was everything he had known she would be, her creamy skin, soft and pale, illuminated by the small quantity of light that found its way into the tent. She was a goddess. HIS goddess.

Smiling at the loving way he let his gaze glide over her body, she tempted him by lifting her foot and running it up his calve, laughing at the low growl that left his lips. "We aren't getting anywhere if you keep staring, Booth," Brennan purred.

"Can't help it," Booth replied quickly, kissing her collar bone while running his hands up and down her back, reaching for the clasp that held her bra in place. "God, Bones, you're damn perfect to me." He gently slipped the bra straps down her arms, removing the garment, carelessly tossing it over his shoulder, not caring where it landed, as long as it wasn't a barrier between their skin anymore. He once again scooped her up in his arms, kneeling and laying her down on the duvet. His attention was drawn to the tie resting in the valley between her breasts.

Her breathing turned shallow as Booth focused his attention on her breasts and his tie lying between them. She nervously licked her lips as Booth gently took the knot in his hands, slowly untying it as he continued to caress her bare torso with his intense gaze.

Booth couldn't get enough of the incredible beauty that had been hidden from him for so many years. Yeah, he had had a glimpse that Halloween, when she had dressed up as Wonder Woman and another sneak peak when they had gone under cover in the circus, but it was nothing compared to this moment. As soon as he had untied the knot, his fingers lightly traced her collar bones, flattening his palms on her shoulders as he caressed her arms. When he reached her hands, he lifted them and pressed his lips against her knuckles. Laying them back down, he rested his hands on her hips, sliding them back up, over her tummy.

She kept looking at him, a strange fluttery feeling in her stomach as Booth caressed the soft skin of her belly. She moaned softly at the gentle, yet incredibly intense and arousing touch, closing her eyes, wanting to intensify the feeling when he would reach her full breasts.

Booth grinned as he saw her closing her eyes. So instead of touching her where he knew she longed for his touch, he gently tugged at the tie, dragging it over her body, replacing his touch with the soft, ghostly touch of the fabric, opening her eyes.

"Please, Booth," She moaned as she reached for his hands, pressing them down on her tummy, "Touch me, we've waited long enough. Please don't make me wait any longer,"

Hearing her soft pleas, he caressed her skin, moving his hands lower until they rested on her panties. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her hip as he tugged the last piece of fabric down her legs. Once they were off, they flew through the air, just like her bra had done a few moments earlier. The sight of her naked body spread out, in front of him, made his own body react. He growled soft as he placed his hands next to her knees and started crawling over her, hovering over her body.

The moment he came closer, she pressed her hands on his shoulder, sliding them down his back as he hovered over her. The tension was becoming too much and she wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him down, pressing his bare skin against hers. "Booth, please…" She was beyond coherent speech, so she bends her right knee in a silent plea for him to show her, to make love to her.

As he joined their bodies softly, he pressed his lips against her cheek, loving the whimpered sounds that left her lips. Before he started to move inside of her body, he stilled, kissing her deeply. "You okay, Temperance?"

"God yes! Don't stop, Booth. Please, don't…" She needed him to move, to touch her, to kiss her, to – she just needed him.

"Can you feel the difference, Temperance? This isn't about lust, it's about love." He tilted his head to the side, pressing a kiss to the swell of her breast, right above her heart. He looked into her blue eyes again. "I do lust for you too, Bones. But I'll prove that some other time. Right now, I want you to feel how much I love you. Can you feel that?"

She had been rendered speechless, both by his actions and his words. She caressed his leg with hers as she gently rolled her hips, encouraging him to start moving, to help her break the laws of physics. She had tried doing that on her own and she had failed. Miserably. She cupped his face in her hands and directed his lips back down, to hers.

Her tongue invaded his mouth and as they shared an intense kiss, Booth resumed his movements, gently thrusting inside of her, keeping their bodies close.

His moves made her body quiver with longing, but even though it was arousing, it had more of a soothing quality. His thrusts were shallow and slow, making her aware of his body, but not enough to drive her towards the edge of the cliff; she so desperately wanted to fall from, knowing Booth would catch her.

Booth kissed his way back to her ear, peppering her cheek with butterfly kisses. "I love you, Temperance Brennan,"

His whispered declaration of love made her take action as she wrapped her bare legs around his hips, urging his movements to become faster. "I know,"

At her answer, he stilled his body inside of hers, once again. "Do you love me too?" He looked her straight in the eye, watching her response.

She tried to find her voice, to push those words past her lips, to tell him that she loved him too, but the words got stuck in her throat.

Her struggle for words was obvious to him, as was the sparkle in her eye and the way she had tightened her grip around his hips, "Shh, I know," He answered her as he started moving faster. His hand slid between their bodies, covering her breast.

She moaned and writhed beneath him as she felt his palm press lightly against her right breast, hardening her nipple before he smoothed it back over. Her eyes rolled back as the intensity of his thrusts changed from slow and shallow, to deep, penetrating movements.

Her moans spurred him on as he gently sucked her earlobe, raking his teeth lightly over it, before he let go. "Are you ready to break the laws of physics with me, Dr. Brennan?"

"Uh uh," She moaned an affirmative sound as she seemed to have forgotten how one forms words and pushes them through their lips.

He grinned at her soft agreement, gently biting her neck, snapping her out of her gaze.

She turned her head a little the moment he let go of her neck. "Look into my eyes, Temperance. I want to see you when you come."

His words made heat pool in her lower tummy, increasing in size each time the tip of Booth's penis came in touch with her cervix.

Slowly, Booth slipped his hand lower between them, stimulating her clitoris by making slow, circular movements, which he sped up in time with his thrusts.

"Oh, Booth, I – I don't think I,"

He shook his head slowly, "No, don't run from it. Open yourself up to that feeling, to me."

The heat quickly became an unbearable, exquisite feeling that she couldn't escape from, no matter how hard she would try, but Booth's soft, determined words had weakened her resolve to run away from it. She wanted to experience it, wanted to break those damn laws that felt constricting all of the sudden. "Booth, please… Seeley,"

The sound of his first name, tumbling from her lips, was the last sign of encouragement he needed. He let go and allowed his aroused body to take over, to search for that release he had promised her.

"Oh, god, Booth!" She whispered, gasping as her orgasm hit her. It started deep inside of her body, racing through her torso, making her heartbeat speed up drastically as it stole her breath. But it wasn't done yet, the muscles in her legs quivered, squeezing his hips, sending his body even deeper inside of hers.

As she tightened the grip of her legs around her, gasping softly, he came inside of her body. He pressed his lips to her neck in an open-mouthed kiss, giving her neck a quick lick.

Together they rode out the waves of their orgasms as she released her tight grip around him, her limbs going limp as she lacked the strength to keep them wrapped around his broad frame. "I love you too, Booth."

"I know, honey. I know," He slowly pulled back, to withdraw his body from hers, but he was stopped by her soft whisper.

"No, don't go. Don't leave me. Stay. Just a little longer?" Her eyes were brimming with tears from the intensity of the experience.

"Shh, don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. But I'm a little heavy to stay like this for too long. So just a few moments, okay." He didn't want to leave her body, which offered him such love, understanding and acceptance, but he didn't want to hurt her either.

"No. I – I'm not ready to lose that connection with you. Please, Seeley." She couldn't let go of him. Because if he let go of her, before she could accept this rationally as well as emotionally, she knew she would feel the need to run again. And she didn't want to run from Booth, not anymore. Not after having fully received his love.

He pondered his options for a moment and just a few seconds later, he found the perfect solution. He slipped his hands slowly underneath her body. "Wrap your arms and legs around me," He instructed softly.

She didn't see the point in doing that, but after all he had proved to her tonight, she didn't question his motives and did as she was asked.

He grabbed the duvet, that they were laying on, in his hand and as soon as she had wrapped her body around his, he rolled them over, so she was lying on top of him. Their bodies still connected. The duvet came with them, forming a protective cocoon around both of them.

She quickly rearranged her arms and legs into a wonderfully lazy, comfortable position, snuggling in their make shift love nest. "Thank you, Booth."

"You're welcome, baby. More than welcome," He added softly. He quickly swept his glance over the inside of the tent. When he located a big purple pillow right next to him, he pushed it, slightly lifting his head, so he could rest it on it, making himself comfortable.

"Hmmm," she exhaled tiredly, feeling warm, satisfied and loved. She rubbed his cheek against his chest, briefly pressing her lips onto it. She reached for his hands and placed them on her lower back.

"Go to sleep, baby," He gently ran his hands over her back, "Go to sleep, Temperance. I'll be here in the morning."

And he was. And he continued to be there for her, just like she was for him, for the rest of their lives. Lusting, loving, and breaking the laws of physics, together.

The End!

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!

Review and tell us what you think!

WHAK

RSSAQ & SSAQ


End file.
